1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to monitoring systems and, more particularly, to tracking systems using advanced signal processing techniques to monitor wireless identification tags.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional monitoring systems are limited by the number of identification tags that may be securely identified, dynamically added or subtracted from a track list, and continually monitored. However, updates of all tags are necessary every few seconds in a busy open space or lobby to assure secure identification and tracking of each tag at all times.
At large open facilities, hundreds or even thousands of tags must be monitored while dozens of additions and deletions are generated irregularly. The location and tracking of tags must be verified continually (without gaps) at all times from arrival to departure, individuals must be processed efficiently at each station, and each individual and his tags must be positively identified upon entry and departure. These capabilities are not found in conventional monitoring systems.